Sour Wolf Sleepover
by chlemygray
Summary: So I originally posted this story over two years ago but after a lot of writer's block, I took it down. A lot has changed, with me and the story, and I'm ready to start over. Derek needs some help and, for whatever reason, Stiles has the answers. Sleep-overs and general ridiculousness happens. Set around Season 2/3. Rights go to their respective owners, not me. AU. Cross-posted.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was walking down the hallway to Mr. Harris' classroom when he got a text. 'Meet me out front. Now.' Stiles was confused. He was sure he had never seen this number before. His leg buzzed again, jolting him from his thought process. Picking the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the new text. 'Make me late and I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth.'

Picking up his pace, he made his way to the front. Derek's black Camaro was parked out front, the passenger side open and waiting. Sliding in, he turned to Derek, "What do you want that's so throat rippy important?"

"I need your help Ok?" Derek said, anger seeping into his voice. "I need you to stay with me for a few days, maybe a week. A month, tops. The Alpha's are able to smell me. If you're around it'll throw them off my scent."

Stiles looked at Derek with a smile on his face. "So you need me to help you?"

"Will you help me or not?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles intently.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope'?" Derek asked, his eyes narrowing. Stiles smirked and cleared his throat, "No. Didn't think one word would be that difficult to understand, but apparently I was incorrect. No."

"Stiles, please." Derek turned, straightening in his seat, and looked out the windshield. Stiles looked at Derek like he had just spoken another language. But then he realized what was happening.

"You're scared." Derek laughed, shaking his head. "Wouldn't you be? You saw what Peter did to Laura. That was one Alpha. This is a pack of them"

Stiles chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering, "Alright."

"Seriously?" Derek was genuinely surprised, he figured that the human would have put his foot down, tired of having to cater to everyone else's needs. "Yes, I'll do it, but on one condition."

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that he would surely have to go to some extreme lengths to appease him.

"I get to sleep in the bed, if anyone gets the floor it's going to be you, furr-ball."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up/trigger warning: There are some mentions of self-harm in this chapter. Just so everyone knows.**

"Derek, I'm cold," Stiles whined.

Derek sighed, turning to where Stiles was, which happened to be curled up in a blanket, on the floor. "I told you, you could come sleep up here with me," he said as he patted the mattress he was laying on.

"Fine, but if I remember correctly, I was promised the bed!" huffed Stiles as he sat up from his floor-cocoon, "Could you carry me? My feet are numb from the cold." he said as he lifted his arms above his head like a child.

Derek chuckled, shook his head, and moved over so Stiles could fit. He could feel the dip of the bed as he lay down, shaking the mattress lightly as he did so.

"Derek..."

"Yes, Stiles?"

"Do you find me attractive? Scott never answers me when I ask him." Stiles mumbled, shifting his body around until he found a comfortable position. He could here Derek chuckle beside him, he could practically hear the grin on his face.

"Stiles. Go to sleep. I'm tired, you're annoying. Not a good mix. A throat might go missing." Nodding, Stiles turned so their backs were now touching. Stile could have sworn that right before he fell asleep, he could here Derek whisper, _Thanks Stiles_.

Derek was rudely awoken by the god-awful screeching coming from right beside him.

"Derek! Wake up! I'm hungry and I don't know where your fridge lives!" Derek turned to face the annoying teenager, growling slightly as they made eye contact.

"Stiles, shut the fuck up right now or I swear to God, I'm going to kill you."

"Sure thing! But, uh, since you're awake, how about breakfast?"

Grunting, Derek rose from his bed, smacking Stiles on the back of the head as he passed him. Stiles just beamed like a child at Christmas.

Bored, Stiles decided to go bouncing around the old subway station that Derek now called home.

"Stiles. If you keep bouncing around like that, I'll throw eggs at you"

"But that would be a waste of chicken babies! I love me some chicken babies!" Stiles said, grinning.

Derek walked over and started grabbing at Stiles. "Is it on you? C'mon, where is it? I know you've got something."

Stiles stood there, very confused.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing? It's a little early for groping, don't you think?"

"I'm looking for drugs. I don't care what letter of the alphabet comes after the AD, but seriously, no one is like this," Derek said, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Ok, first off, I take offence to your statement. And second, I am the amazing Stiles. No one is like me, that is what makes me so amazing."

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to the small kitchen that was off to the side in the giant depot. Stiles followed, sitting on a makeshift chair next to a makeshift coffee table.

"I didn't know you could cook. I figured you more a 'I cook with my anger' sort of guy, you know, burning water and all that shenanigans," he said, looking around from where he sat.

"Shenanigans? How do you burn water? I did go to college before I came back here, you know that right? What did you expect, for me to be living in a mountain?" Derek questioned.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had been raised by wolves." Stiles said, grinning. Derek just turned and made a threatening gesture with a spatula before returning to the stove.

While Stiles was listening to Derek talk about Post-Secondary as he absently scratched at his left wrist. Derek noticed after a few minutes, stopping what he was doing to stand in front of Stiles.

"Been scratching for five minutes. Got fleas or something?"

"Maybe you gave them to me?"

Derek looked down at Stiles' wrist and could see the faint white marks that something sharp must have been the cause of.

Looking down, Stiles realized what Derek was looking at, "I tripped when I was younger, fell on some glass."

"Stiles," Derek began as he grabbed his hand and flipped it palm up so he could have a better look, "Don't lie. We both know glass wouldn't have done that. Glass would make a jagged pattern, this is straight. Like a blade," Derek said as he traced several of the white lines with his finger.

Stiles pulled away sharp, looking off somewhere in the distance, "It got really hard for me after my mom died. It was my fault. We were in a car, I was in the backseat. We went over the bridge like we usually did, and a car smashed into us. We almost went completely off the bridge. She managed to get out of her seatbelt and to the back of the car and then she get me out. As soon as I got out, I don't know, I guess the shift in the weight made the car move. The doors were all crushed, the side was completely totaled so I had climbed out the window. The car started going over and she couldn't get out. I could have gotten out by myself but I got confused and scared so she had to help me. I could hear her scream as the car went off the bridge. She died because I was too stupid to unbuckle a seatbelt."

Derek leaned against the fridge in silence, letting Stiles sit silently for a few minutes. He knew what it was like. He had been through it with the exact same thoughts after the fire. So he let him sit there, knowing that pity isn't what he needed, he needed someone to understand and smack him on the head, and share a bed with him when he was cold. Stiles was here for him, he was helping him. So Derek was going to return the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek understood what Stiles was going through, he really did. He had been through the sadness, and the self-loathing, the hatred. There was a lot of hatred. The one thing he didn't understand though, was how he always looked so happy. He watched as Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles sat on the ground on a couple of blankets playing checkers.

"You do understand that checkers is a two person game, right?" Derek asked the group, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes," said Stiles, "But you don't have any other games and I'm not allowed to go outside. They're allowed because they're Beta's. I'm stuck here with you, doing nothing" Stiles internally winced at how his words had sounded; entirely too harsh. He hadn't meant to hurt the Alpha's feelings, but he could still see the hurt in his eyes as he growled and stalked off. They had grown closer as friends over the past few days.

Feeling the urge to apologize, Stiles got up and jogged after him.

"Derek, Derek wait," Stiles said as he reached a part of the station that originally had been blocked off. Old advertisements littered the walls, paper garbage laid about, stuck to various articles of furniture. Stiles realized they were in what seemed to be a break room when the station was still running.

"It's fine Stiles. I don't blame you for not wanting to be around me, I'm not exactly the best company," he said, leaning against an old bench that was attached to one of the walls. He absently kicked a piece of litter on the ground as he stood there.

"No. I didn't mean it like it came out. I mean... I don't know what I mean. Look all I know is spending this much time with you, it's hard but it's bearable. I'll stick with it if you do."

Derek glanced up from his focus on the ground and chewed the inside of his cheek, "thanks, Stiles."

"You already said that Derek"

"No I didn't, Stiles"

"I heard you. The other night. Right before I fell asleep you said it. It doesn't make you weak to be thankful for something. It just make you humane," Stiles said as he sat down beside Derek.

"Ha, ha. Humane. Very funny Stiles. I was thinking we could go out today. Maybe for a walk or something?"

Stiles grinned like a child being taken to a candy shop, so eager to go. Derek just shook his head and laughed.

The kid was pretty annoying sometimes, but he always knew what to do, what to say. Kate did too, but she was different; she did it to get what she wanted, she used the emotions and good nature of others to get her way. Derek mentally kicked himself, he was already growing more comfortable around the younger man, he could see himself relaxing around him, no longer irritated by his very presence.

Stiles was skipping along the leaf covered ground like little red riding hood. That is, until he skipped right into a tree. And then a bush. And then tripped over a tree root. And then fell into a pond. Derek was pretty sure that the pond was his favorite, but the tree made a close second. It wasn't even the fact that he had fallen and ran into various objects and shrubberies, just the fact that it had happened so frequently over the course of what couldn't have been more than 30 minutes.

The time frame in which it had happened, now that was his favorite.

"Stiles, can you walk by me please? I don't want to carry your bruised and broken body to the ER; you're light, but you're not that light."

Stiles huffed and puffed and rolled his eyes before he stopped about 50 feet ahead and waited for Derek. Bored and impatient for Derek to catch up, Stiles began asking questions.

"What does the Alpha pack want? Why us? Why you? Did you sleep with their girlfriends? Or maybe their boyfriends? Or maybe both! Why didn't Lydia turn? Why-" Stile had to stop abruptly because Derek had pushed him into a hollowed tree stump that looked to be close to 400 years old. Stiles attempted to struggle free, but, his butt was stuck.

"Derek, get me out of here. Now!" Stiles snapped, not at all impressed with the current situation. Derek paused for a moment only to reach into his leather jacket. And pull out his iPhone. And take pictures. So many pictures.

"Just give me a sec, I want to thoroughly enjoy this first," Derek said, before locking his phone and replacing it back in his pocket. Derek grabbed both Stiles' arms so that he was facing Derek, who pulled until he heard the tree crack and sent Stiles and himself flying.

"Why do you get to be on top?" Derek asked as he looked up at Stiles who was currently splayed all over Derek. Stiles smiled at the joke and sat back so he was straddling Derek.

Peter chose this rather unfortunate moment to stumble his way through the brush, laughing quite loudly at what he found. He faltered for a moment before he whipped out his phone and took several pictures.

"What is with everyone and their pictures? Jesus!"

"Derek," Peter said laughing, "you took pictures? Better get one of those apps that let you lock your photos, because let me tell you, that is not my or anyone's idea of an icebreaker, when you meet someone-'Look at these cool photosohgod," Peter snickered.

Peter continued to laugh as he walked away, leaving Stiles and Derek still sitting like that. "He was stuck in the tree trunk! That's what I have pictures of, not… this!" Derek shouted after him.

"Stiles, you can get off now," Derek said, a smirk on his face.

Stiles nodded and tried to lift his leg. Big surprise(not) it got caught on Derek's shoe, resulting in sending them tumbling over.

Stiles closed his eyes until they had stopped rolling, only to hear the sound of Derek laughing. Hard.

"Finally! I get to be on top!" He shouted before looking down at Stiles who had one eye open and the other closed.

"Derek, get off!" Stiles screeched, wiggling beneath the larger man.

"I'm trying! Our laces got stuck together. Here grab on to my neck and I'll try and lift us up so I can have a better look," He replied. Stiles put his arms around him and as he did, Peter came trudging back through the leaves, his head turned in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god. Fucking priceless! I gotta say, the forest, that's a little risky," Peter said, reaching for his phone.

"Peter, give us a hand! And stop taking pictures you asshole!"

Peter rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, now filled with pictures of the two tangled together. Peter tilted his head to the side, a grin forming on his face, "so, how did you two end up like that exactly?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes before replying, "I got stuck in a tree trunk after falling over everything, Derek pulled me out, I landed on top of him, we sort of rolled because I got stuck, and then you came in," Stiles said, breathing hard.

"Now really boys, you expect me to believe that? Every pack meeting we all have to watch you make sex eyes at each other, and then I find you like this? I smell a lie." After a brief glance at each other, both the younger men regrouped enough to simultaneously flip the other man off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So Hi, this is chlemygray, just wanted to remind everyone that this is an AU and that I also don't have a beta, so if this has grammatical errors I'm really, really sorry. This is a shorter flashback chapter, just to set a base for Derek, and to remind everyone that he was in-fact a fun-loving kid once, and the he does actually have emotions. I also wanted to have this chapter so people could maybe visualize what he went through in a very vague sense, because he felt pain just like Stiles did, and this helps them connect on a more personal level later on in the story. 

* * *

He had always been a good person. He had good grades; he never got into fights. So the day the police came to the school he was very confused. He hadn't done anything, he was certain. But when he entered the office and saw his sister crying, he knew something was wrong.

"Laura, what's going on?" Derek moved to sit in the chair next to her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Derek, go wait outside for me, Ok?" Her voice was cracked and broken; he could hear the tears she now fought to hold back as she spoke.

He nodded and walked outside the front office and took a seat. 20 minutes later, his sister walked out, slightly less disheveled, jaw clenched.

"Derek, I need you to come with me somewhere, Ok?" she asked in a pleading voice.

Derek nodded, following his sister. They drove for what seemed like forever, finally reaching a large patch of woods that seemed like it went on forever. They walked for what was probably 15 minutes, until they reached a lake.

Laura walked through the tall grass, not speaking until she reached the edge of the water. Slowly, she turned to face her brother, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her hair and looking up at the sky. It was overcast and gray. Slowly she closed her eyes and lowered her head back to a comfortable angle. Opening her eyes, she swallowed and made eye contact with her brother, willing him to understand.

"Dad took mom here once they started dating. It was their favorite place."

"Laura, I don't understand what's going on-"

Laura bit her lip and looked away into the trees that surrounded the lake. How was she supposed to tell her brother this? How was she supposed to completely shatter his life? She kicked absently at the ground, the grass making a soft whooshing sound as the wind began to pick up around them.

"There was an… accident. A group of hunters, they-" Her voice broke as she thought about their family, as she thought about their demise that had been so crudely executed, "Someone set our house on fire, Derek. From what they've told me, Peter was the only one that survived it," She took a deep breath; she could see her brother's face changing from confused to heartbroken. A part of her didn't want to continue, partially for her sake and partially for his. "Peter is still in intensive care and they're still assessing him."

Derek swallowed, his throat closing from the tears that threatened to spring free. He looked into his sister's eyes and saw that she too was holding back tears. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, both of them just standing there. He could hear her crying now, she wheezed slightly, trying to catch her breath. She looked at him again, this time breaking down. He pulled her close and held her while, his chin resting on her shoulder, his other hand rubbing small circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. Once she calmed down slightly he began to talk, voice quiet and soothing.

"It's just us now then, isn't it?" He could feel her nod her head, words, it seems, wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"The people that did this, are they going to try again?" He felt her hiccup against him before she tensed and moved back from him, absently wiping a tear from her cheek. She shook her head roughly, "I don't think so but… I can't face staying here regardless. I'm 18, Der, I can live on my own. I'm going to stay and find out about Peter, but once all of that has been decided and sorted out, I'm going to leave Derek. I'd like it if you came with me, if you want. You and me, it's all we have left."


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?" Peter sighed loudly; you could practically hear the bastard roll his eyes. "Well Derek, I'm just taking a cat nap with my two favorite boys."

Derek grumbled and rolled over, expecting his Uncle to be at least partially clothed, but no, he couldn't be that lucky, now could he?

"Could you maybe not be naked? I will never be able to unsee this," Stiles said, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking his head. Peter grunted and jumped out of the bed, not the least bit concerned with his nakedness.

"Oh, God, warn us first Peter!" Stiles said, laughing, torn between disgust and amusement that one person could be so strange, yet so murderous. Although, those two things typically happened on separate occasions.

"Stiles, how is this even mildly funny?" Derek asked, eyebrows rising.

"Well I don't know about you, but I woke up to a very naked Peter and got stuck in a tree, all in the span of 24 hours, I don't know about you, but I find that pretty funny." Peter looked at Derek before saying, "See Derek, optimism is key!"

"Yeah," Derek said, "This coming from the naked guy. Peter I have nothing against optimism, I would just prefer if you were optimistic with clothes on. Or a napkin. Or anything for that matter."

"Yes but you're not naked! Naked is always better!" Peter exclaimed, jumping onto the balls of his feet ever so slightly.

"Yeah, or, how about everyone just keeps their clothes on?" Stiles suggested, earning a frown from Peter and a nod from Derek.

"You're no fun, Stiles!" Peter said before stalking off like an angry child, hopefully in search of pants.

* * *

"Right. Pack your things, we're going on an adventure." Derek said, throwing a duffel bag in Stiles' direction.

"Why?" Stiles stretched and stood from the couch he had been lounging on.

"Because we're leaving. Peter is going to stay to watch over your dad, and as I said, we're going on an adventure." Derek turned and started putting various things in his bag, muttering to himself as he did so.

"No. There is no way in hell I am going to leave my dad alone with Peter! He's a perv!" Stiles responded, crossing his arms.

"Who? Your dad?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "No you freak, Peter! My dad is not a perv! At least I hope not. Jeez, now I'm thinking about my dad doing… things. Thanks a bunch for that."

"Look, you don't have a choice. I say we're going, so we're going. The key to avoiding the Alphas is consistency. If they smell me alone versus my scent mixed with yours, they'll know that something is up. Besides, couldn't you use a vacation? Spring break starts in a few days, so you won't be missing anything important. It'll be fun! You, me, my car, and an adventure."

Stiles looked at Derek, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "I will not ride in that leather monster of doom. We either take my Jeep or you are going to have to strap me to the hood like a deer."

Derek grinned, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Derek watched Stiles sleep ever so soundly. While they drove and trees became glowing patches of greens and browns, he watched Stiles curl up on a ball with his head resting on Derek's knee. He watched the road for several minutes before looking back down at Stiles. He stirred momentarily before drifting back to sleep.

After driving for several hours they reached an old motel. Derek pulled in, parking in a spot close to the main entrance. After paying for the night, he went back to the Camaro. As he opened the door and picked him up, Stiles began to wake up. "Derek, where are we?" Stiles mumbled, with his nose burrowed into Derek's throat and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shhh, Stiles. Go back to sleep," Derek whispered as he walked to the door. After fiddling with the lock and holding Stiles at the same time, he managed finally to open it. He placed Stiles on a bed and went back to the car to grab their things. Exhausted, he sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, head resting in his palms.

"Derek," Stiles mumbled, "I get to sleep in the bed," Derek smiled and nodded, "Sure Stiles, I'll sleep on the couch."

Derek watched as Stiles haphazardly stripped to his boxers, falling over his own feet, shaking his head and giving a snort when Stiles finally made it into the bed, flipping Derek off before uttering a sleepy goodnight.

* * *

Stiles woke with a start. An arm that was not his own was expertly wound around him to impede escape. Hot breathe ghosted against his neck, and that same solid arm that kept him in place also kept his arms at his side. The body snuggled him closer as if, even in sleep, he could sense his heartbeat speeding up. Light shone through the musty old green curtains, and Stiles assumed he was in an old motel. Stiles could feel the other man's ribs through his back as he breathed in and out. He silently struggled against the deadweight embrace, finally giving in. He knew what he had to do. Squirming, he shuffled down ever so slightly, and with a silent prayer of, 'please don't let whoever this is squeeze me to death', he bit down on the tan arm that held him in place.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Derek shouted, pushing Stiles away from him and off the small single bed.

Stiles smiled and took a deep breath in as Derek shot up from the bed almost simultaneously as he pushed him away, tangling himself in the bed sheet and falling sideways, barely managing to save his face from the bedside table. He could hear Stiles giggling, still in his spot on the floor.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, managed to free himself from the bedding and then reached over to smack him in the head. Stiles avoided the smack, Derek once again getting tangled in the sheets, and walked over to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Derek followed him in, ready to pursue the issue at hand.

"Dude, I'm taking a leak. You mind?" Derek smiled and shook his head as he leaned on the bathroom door. "My sister and I had this rule. If it's open, it's fair game." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well that isn't creepy at all. Could you get out so I can pee? I can't go if you're standing there." Derek narrowed his eyes once again, before turning around and leaving Stiles alone, closing the door as he made his exit. Once Stiles finished and got dressed, Derek began to speak.

"You bit me." Stiles smiled and nodded, "Yes I did. Well done, Sherlock Holmes. Next time, don't go all Boa Constrictor on me and we won't have that problem." Derek flipped him off yet again, standing up and packing his bag while Stiles gathered his clothes that he had practically thrown off his body the previous night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I just wanted to say a big 'Thank You' to the people who reviewed! It honestly is such an inspiration booster and just kind of makes my day. If anyone has any feedback, good or bad, please feel free! You're also welcome to leave suggestions about what other shenanigans these two should get up to! Once again, this isn't beta'd, so I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

* * *

"Derek, I'm hungry!"

Derek turned his head ever so slowly, his neck still sore from the overnight stay. He had been thinking while he was driving.

"Haven't you eaten already? You made me stop an hour ago to get you curly fries, yet you're hungry once again. How does that work exactly? Are you an alien?" Stiles stared at Derek with awe on his face as he pondered the possibility.

"Aliens are real? Seriously? Do you know any?" Derek turned his head back to the road, shaking his head. He would believe just about anything, the silly boy. But he wasn't exactly a boy. He had known Stiles for long enough to see the small changes that had happened throughout the years. The way he walks; no longer slouched in the shadows but tall in the light, being who he wanted to be. Even his mannerisms had changed. He was less finicky for one. For another he held eye contact, and occasionally initiated it.

"Only one. You." Stiles smiled at Derek's reply. He was okay with the teasing, although he found it easier to hear if it was from Derek. Derek always had that slightly apologetic smile on when he was around him. Although it changed back to hard-ass Alpha when the others were around, he could deal with it, it made him feel special like Derek had a secret smile only for him.

"Where are we anyway, Sour Wolf?"

"I'm not sure, and no I am not stopping to ask someone. The whole point of driving somewhere was not to let people in on the fact we aren't at home anymore. What if the person we stop to ask has something to do with the Alpha pack?"

Huffing, Stiles turned his head away, pouting like a small child that had just been told they weren't allowed any more sweets.

Derek's phone began vibrating. The sudden movement caused Stiles to jump, and smack his head on the roof of the car. Smiling, Derek answered his phone with some of that optimism his uncle seems to be so fond of.

"Hello?"

"How are my boys?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Peter, What do you want?"

He could hear a small laugh from the other end of the phone, Peter not bothering to hide his amusement at Derek's obvious distaste for his uncle. "Just to check in and tell you some bad news. Same old, same old."

Derek slowly drifted over to the side of the road, a sudden bout of rain causing him to slow out of fear of safety. They must not be as far from Beacon Hills as he had hoped. There the rain is the worst out of almost everywhere else in California.

"What happened?"

"Oh, not much. Just got word that the Alphas may have some people on the inside. And they're looking for you. But don't worry; I've devised a plan. Some of their partners, distant partners I might add, manage a couple's campground. They are looking for two boys driving together, completely platonic."

"That's what you consider 'not much?'" He could see Stiles turning his head to him out of the corner of his eye, watching him. "So you want us to what, play happy couple? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Oh please! The two of you will have absolutely no problem 'pretending' to be a couple." Derek clenched his jaw; he could practically hear his uncle making little air quotes over a certain word.

"So basically, to sum it up, you want us to pretend to be a couple for a 'Couples Camping', managed by Alpha associates, because they think we're too smart to get that close when in reality we're supposed to outsmart them by getting right under their noses?"

Stiles giggled, drawing Derek's attention. Moving the phone slightly away from his face, he began, "What's so funny giggle pants?"

"That sounded really hard to say."

Nodding a few more times and giving a quick 'Ok' into his end of the phone, he hung up and chucked his phone in Stiles' direction before clearing his throat. "Peter said that your dad was doing well, said to tell you he loved you. Your dad, not Peter." Stiles smiled at the words and nodded.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Derek glanced over at Stiles. "We're going to have to be convincing to pull this off, so, when we reach the next mall, we're going to have to, uh, practice. Can you do that?"

"We're about to find out."

* * *

"Derek! Stop fidgeting! No-one is looking at you!"

Derek huffed and glanced around self-consciously. He could feel people's eyes on. It made him uncomfortable. They were holding hands while walking through a sporting goods store, attempting to ease into this shit-show that his uncle had thought up, and he felt like he was suffocating. He gripped Stiles' hand tighter, trying to breath properly.

Seeing Derek's discomfit, he dragged him into the nearest bathroom, checked that all the stalls were empty and locked the door. He watched as Derek slid down the tiled wall, his head falling back slightly, trying to get his breath back. Stiles sat opposite to him between two sinks, trying to give him space.

"Look Stiles,"

"No, Derek, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"No," Derek began, "I don't think you do. You know about what happened with Kate right?"

He watched as Stiles slowly nodded his head.

"She told me it would be our secret. She told me we had to pretend we didn't know each other. One day we were off somewhere away from Beacon Hills and as an attempt to appease some part of me she believed she needed to appease, she grabbed my hand and walked through a mall with me. I just- I was stupid and sixteen and I didn't know what I was doing and I guess it's just hard to remember who I am and who I never want to be."

Stiles nodded his head as Derek spoke, but got up once he finished to sit in front of Derek so they were both sitting cross-legged, knees touching.

"You're not her, and I'm not you."

Derek slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"People definitely saw us go in here. They're going think we were screwing or something if we stay any longer."

Derek smirked at the rather brash statement. Rubbing his hands on his jeans he sighed, taking a deep breath he got back up to his feet, Stiles following suit.

* * *

"Derek, can I drive? Pretty please?" Derek glanced sideways and gave him his best smile.

"Can I pretty please throw you out the window?" Stiles huffed but couldn't help but grin at him.

"Derek, I'm bored. How much longer do I have to be in this stupid car?" Derek slammed on the brakes causing Stiles to shoot forward in his seat, narrowly missing the dash.

"We talked about this. We do not call anyone names. Including my car. In fact I'm not all that concerned with calling you a name. Just her." Stiles growled something that sounded a lot like 'stupid car thinks it's better than me' but turned his head to look out the window. He noticed the farther they drove the more woodsy the surroundings became. As the passed a patch of brush he saw a sign, it read 'Grangers Park'.

"Is this us?" Stiles asked as he pointed to the sign. Derek read it and nodded, this time pulling over slowly and carefully.

* * *

"Now, our story." Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek had rehearsed their cover story with him over and over and over. He wanted to strangle himself. No, scratch that, he wanted to strangle Derek.

"We've been dating for a year and a half. We met at the library. I was in Mythology, you in Philosophy. The rows were adjacent to each other. You walked over. I dropped my glasses, you picked them up. We went for coffee after. And boom, passion, romance, and a gigantic box of condoms."

"Yes. Wait- what?"

"Derek we've been dating for a year and a half. We've had sex before."

"What if someone asks something about it? I don't know anything- and I mean anything- about guy, er, man, uh… sex. With guys. Because I've had the other type of sex. With a girl I mean. Not an animal. That would be weird."

Stiles began laughing almost manically as they walked down the pointed path to the supposed campsite. "Derek. Are you uncomfortable right now? Do you not like to talk about sex? I thought it was a guy thing? God knows Scott doesn't shut up about it. I love him and everything but holy shit, I don't need the freaking blow-by-blow of whatever freaky stuff he and Allison do."

They continued to walk for what seemed like forever; finally reaching a group of people that had clustered around two camp directors. As they grew closer they could hear small bouts of laughter. Three couples were standing there, chatting amongst themselves. As they saw them approach, one of the directors waved them over.

"Ah. This must be Alec and Dominic. Alec if you could raise your hand-" Stiles raised his hand, jumping around, the heads of the other campers following each leap into the air. "And Dominic. Raise your hand." Derek raised his hand and gave a small smile.

"Right before we get started we're just going to explain for a bit, Ok? This is Couples Camping. Now we are just camp leaders, so no need to be shy. So, the rules. No smoking, for starters. No fights. No random bitching. No slandering comments or behavior. There is an alcohol limit. Four drinks per person maximum. If you become incoherent for any reason you will be asked to sleep in the medical bay. I wouldn't suggest giving it a try; it smells like vomit and cheese, not necessarily in that order. You all have your supplies?" Everyone around them nodded, Stiles shook his bag, drawing a few smirks from the others, "Good. Remember there are wildlife on and throughout the property-this is their home, not ours. We do keep a perimeter-just be aware of your surroundings. Stay inside the perimeter."

One of the couples ran off with their things almost immediately. Derek looked at Stiles and saw that he looked, well, excited. Ecstatic even. He smiled at the thought of Stiles traipsing through the trees and flowers and coming back all itchy after falling into a thing of poison ivy. Or chased by a bear. Definitely the bear.

"Lets go Dominic!" Stiles said, slapping the other man on the shoulder, a grin on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and motioned for Stiles to lead the way. And lead he did. He had them going through thigh high brush that looked as though something was going to jump out and bite you.

Then the creek.

Then the pond.

Then the mud.

Finally after what seemed like hours of trekking but was most likely only one, Stiles found a spot. Five minutes from a stream, a tree to hang the food in, and gloriously flat ground. All the campers chose something closer to the main site, but Derek liked this place more.

"I'll pitch the tent if you take care of the fire, ok?" Derek glanced up after his moments of staring into space just as Stiles stretched. His shirt lifted from its place to reveal toned muscle. Not muscly like Derek, but still muscle. Derek tilted his head as Stiles kept his arms in the air. Suddenly, Stiles turned with a smile on his face.

"Like what you see, Fido?" Derek straightened until the sentence came fully to him. Fido.

Derek barreled forward like a speeding train, tackling Stiles to the ground. Stiles laughed as Derek sat on him, securing his arms above his head. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing?" Stiles replied. Derek kept him pinned to the ground until Stiles gave in muttering a very unconvincing 'sorry'. Smiling Derek released Stiles' arms and let his own hands slide down to either side of Stiles' head. "I will tickle you until you piss yourself if you do not stop being such a prick." Stiles just giggled.

"I swear to god, I am going to piss in your water bottle while you sleep if you don't stop," Derek said, his face now inches away from Stiles'. Stiles tilted his head up so their faces were mere centimeters from touching.

Derek looked at Stiles very closely before jumping up and grabbing what he needed to for the fire.

Stiles looked at Derek with a childish grin. "So what are we supposed to do about the couples part of this 'couple's camping'? All the others were all over each other- they're going to think something's up if we don't do anything but hold hands; especially if as soon as we get close to each other you run off." Derek nodded. He chewed his lip as he thought, dropping what he had picked up and taking a seat next to Stiles. "What do you suggest?"

Stiles sat back on his hands and stretched out his legs. "We're far enough from camp that we shouldn't have to worry about anyone coming across us. While we're here we can just get used to each other I guess, start slowly, try and avoid this getting any weirder or more uncomfortable than it has to be." Derek nodded.

"Ok, so what would you suggest we start with? We held hands in that mall, and on part of the walk to here- just while we were I front of the other couples, so we can cross that off the list," Derek replied.

Stiles shrugged, "Whatever comes naturally I suppose."

Derek nodded once again and got up in search for stones. It was still early enough in the year that it would get cold at night so they would need a fire in the next few hours. The sun had already begun to move across the sky- not yet setting, but casting shadows on the surrounding trees.

"I'm going to grab stuff for the fire, could you start setting up the tent?" Stiles nodded. "And do me a favor Stiles, don't stab yourself with the poles or the spikes, that's the last thing I need."

Stiles stuck out his tongue, flipped Derek off and for show, grabbed one of the poles and demonstrated sliding it into place. Derek smiled and turned away, walking into the trees, once he passed the first few he could hear a quiet, 'Don't worry about me stabbing myself, you should worry about me stabbing you with them, for fuck's sake,' and then some fumbling. He continued walking when he once again heard that same voice utter a pained cry, 'Stupid fucking tent! I just want to set you up, why won't you stay up?' and then a moment later, 'God dammnit!' Derek just chuckled to himself and continued on.

Half an hour later when he returned with wood, he was greeted with the sight of a tent, and Stiles, sitting on a log next to their backpacks, sucking on his thumb. "You smacked yourself, didn't you?" Stiles narrowed his eyes. "No, I just- the tent bit me." Derek snorted, dropping the wood and walking around their site to find stones large enough to use for the fire.

* * *

Stiles fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow- the pillow he and Derek were sharing.

"Stiles, what are you thinking about?" Stiles jumped as Derek spoke, unaware his friend had awoken from his sleep.

"What are you talking about Derek?" Derek's brows furrowed.

"Your heartbeat. It got all fluttery for a while. It woke me up." Stiles laughed.

"You can hear my heart? What is it doing right now? Is it leaping? Is it being lazy?" Derek smirked at Stiles' ability to be sarcastic at, what- 6:30 in the morning? Derek flipped over on his back and looked up at the top of the tent.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Derek." Stiles looked at Derek as they crept through the head cabin. They were on the hunt for information on the Alpha pack.

"Derek, I think someone is coming!" Derek rolled his eyes. If they were, he definitely would have heard them before Stiles could. "No they're not, now shut up before you get us killed."

"Derek, it's lunch time, there's bound to be people around. We should come back at night." Derek snorted. "At night? At night it's locked. You have a lock-pick set? No." Stiles grumbled at his reply but kept following Derek through the cabin.

As they reached the office door, they heard footsteps coming quickly from the opposite direction.

"Quick, hide!" Stiles turned to Derek. And then he saw it. The closet. He pulled Derek by the arm, opened the closet that looked like something out of Narnia, and shoved both himself and Derek inside.

"I don't hear footsteps anymore. Maybe they left?" Derek whispered to Stiles.

"I can still hear them, they're in the office. If we come out now they'll know we're up to no good." Stiles looked at Derek and smirked. He then pushed Derek against the side of the closet.

"Oh, Dominic, just like that!" Derek's face was a painting of utter shock. Stiles gestured towards him to mimic his speech.

"You like that?" Derek pushed Stiles against the other side of the closet. The poor closet. A knocking sounded at the door.

"Um, when you two, are, uh, done, can you maybe think of doing that somewhere else please? That would be great." Stiles and Derek held back their laughs as what was likely a camp director grumbled about putting 'No closet sex' on the list of rules.

As Derek opened the door he straightened his shirt that had become rumpled after being pushed by Stiles. When he looked up, two of the three other couples came up to him. One of the girlfriends gave him a thumbs up. Her boyfriend went up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Geez, man, after all that exercise you're probably hungry. How about some lunch?" Stiles jumped out of the closet a little too enthusiastically and nodded.

* * *

They walked back and through the trees to get their food and then to a picnic site. Once they found a spot, they sat down and began talking.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half." They said simultaneously.

"Huh. How's the sex?" Derek choked on the drink he had been drinking. Stiles grimaced and patted Derek on the back. The woman's boyfriend stopped chewing and shot his girlfriend a dirty look, aware of just how nosy she was being.

Stiles took a sip of his water before responding, "Uh… Good? I don't really know how to describe it. It's really good though. Has me screaming his name every time." Derek looked at Stiles as though he had just said he was pregnant with his baby. Stiles was grinning ear to ear, very aware of just how much Derek was blushing.

"I just asked because you too look really close. And I'm nosy. It's ok though, I embrace it." Derek smiled and nodded.

"I know the feeling. This one-"Derek said as he stuck his thumb out, gesturing to Stiles, "Is probably the nosiest person I've ever met. To be honest I couldn't stand to be around him when we first met."

Stiles gasped in mock horror at Derek's statement.

Derek rolled his eyes before continuing, "What about you guys? How long have you been together?"

"We've been together for four years now."

They chatted while they ate and said their goodbyes once they had finished, going their separate ways.

* * *

Leave it to Stiles to find a lake in the middle of nowhere. Derek grabbed a towel from his bag and laid it on the sand gravel mix by the edge of the water. Stiles saw the water and immediately ran into it, kicking and splashing water just about everywhere.

Which completely drenched Derek and the book he was reading.

"Stiles!" Stiles jumped where he stood, the water rippling around him. He laughed as he turned and saw Derek; drenched, and furious.

"Aw, Fido, did I get you a little wet? I'm sorry. If your going to shake, make sure you do it away from me!" Derek growled.

"You know I get mad when you say stuff like that. And now I have to kill you." Stiles smirked. He backed farther into the water until he was chest deep, the smirk still on his face. "You're going to have to come in here if you want to kill me, you know that right?" Derek looked livid, Stiles questioned if it was worth going back to the tent, purely so Derek couldn't drown him in the lake.

Derek sighed and rubbed his neck, now he was cold and wet and annoyed. "Come on, let's head back, I'm cold and we need to make something for dinner soon." Stiles made a noise of protest but complied, knowing better than to push Derek too far when he was already in a questionable mood.

* * *

That night when they were side-by-side in their somewhat average sized tent, Stiles turned to Derek who was looking up at the sky through the small panel of netting at the top of their tent. "I know this is supposed to be a 'recon mission', but I'm actually having fun. It's nice to get away from the madness of Beacon Hills every once and awhile, even if it means having to have pretend sex in a closet." Derek turned to him, a smile on his face.

"I have to admit, spending time with you isn't as horrible as I thought it would be," Derek sighed, shifting his body. He now lay on his side, facing Stiles. Stiles laughed, punching Derek softly in the arm before yawning, stretching his arms up, smacking Derek in the face as he did so. Derek flicked him in the nose, earning a noise of protest from Stiles, which turned into an all-out slapping war between the two of them. Derek, obviously bored of slapping the younger man, grabbed both of his hands with one hand and sat up, moving over the younger man pinning him down, and raising his arms above his head.

"You brought this on yourself, Stiles." Stiles face went from smiling to a look of sheer horror as Derek used his free hand to tickle him, causing Stiles to go from an annoying teenager to a pleading wiggle-worm. Derek laughed as Stiles began pleading with him to stop, only ceasing his tickling once Stiles promised to behave. He released his hands, Stiles abruptly placing his arms at his sides in an attempt to deter anymore tickling. Stiles sat up slowly, Derek still hovering just over his body.

Derek frowned, confused. "What are you doing?" Stiles laughed, "Stop making that face and you'll find out." Derek sat back on his heels, still frowning slightly, completely oblivious as to just how close they were. Stiles smiled and sat up more, placing his hand on the side if Derek's face. He could feel the stubble that had grown, and brushed his thumb over the other man's bottom lip. He leaned in further tilting his head up, brushing his lips gently against Derek's, leaving them there for only a moment. Derek stilled above him, freezing in place. Stiles pulled back and smiled, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"


End file.
